Deus Vult/Original Characters
This is a list of original characters created by the author of Deus Vult, so please take your time to read it and have a good day and or night! 'Main Characters' Ex - The first of three main characters and the protagonist of Deus Vult. Ex is a cheerful girl with a youthful face who possesses a righteous tendency to stop any and all crimes upon seeing them, no matter how small they are. She was once a young girl born in Japan that somehow possessed a similar appearance and virtue to that of King Arthur Pendragon, however, she was one day possessed by the Holy Spirit of the Bible and effectively had become immortal due to her body becoming "ageless". Before this, the Holy Spirit had been sealed within the Holy Sword Excalibur, but when the blade had been broken during the war between the Three Factions and divided into seven fragments, all seven taken by the Church, and the secret eighth fragment becoming part of the Holy Spirit itself, the spirit had disappeared from the world completely. When the spirit had reappeared years later, it was in the form of the human who would later call herself Ex - believing herself to be Excalibur and not knowing that she was, in actual fact, the Holy Spirit of the Bible, or of the name she once possessed as an ordinary human. Isabelle d'Eon - The second of three main characters of Deus Vult. Isabelle is an optimistic girl who is described as being a prodigy of the sword who could even surpass Vasco Strada and who is the current leader of the Fleur de Lys Ordre, a chivalrous order which has attached itself to the Church since long ago, which was made in honor of two individuals. After the peace treaty between the three factions, she was asked by Michael and Gabriel to travel to Japan so that she could watch, protect, and be "friends" with Ex, the girl who has been possessed by the Holy Spirit of the Bible. She gladly accepted the mission and left the Vatican behind to journey with a few members of the Fleur de Lys Ordre to Kuoh in order to meet Ex with a warm smile on her face. [[Iphigenia|'Iphigenia']] - The third of three main characters of Deus Vult. Iphi is seemingly a "young" girl appearing at the age of nine, who was gifted with immortality by Artemis due to her bravery when she was being sacrificed to her at an altar. Because of this, Artemis switched her out for a stag and brought her to Tauris where the young princess became a priestess at the Temple of Artemis. Iphi possesses great skill in the bow and is an expert in hunting and how to survive in the wilderness. As the ages changed, she became immensely interested in video games, and after she rejoined society as an agent of Artemis and the Greek Pantheon, she became a large collector of games and even created her own video game company, which she named after the epic that depicted her being rescued by Artemis when she was being sacrificed, becoming immortal, and becoming a priestess: "Cypria Corporation" or Cypria Co. Though a kind and mischievous individual, who loves to pull pranks on others, she can become completely void of emotions during battle when she receives the blessings of Artemis (as shown when her eyes begin to glow a soft orange-gold), to the point one would mistake her for someone else. She was sent by Artemis on Zeus' orders to monitor Ex for the Greek Pantheon, though the reason for this is unknown. 'Supporting Characters' Erika Lucifer - A young, withdrawn, though prideful, girl who became the ambassador of the Kyoto Youkai Faction when Ex had been revealed to the supernatural world due to Kokabiel before he had been killed. Word of her had reached the Youkai residing within Kyoto quickly, and when the Three Factions had decided to convene a meeting for a peace treaty, the Kyoto Youkai Faction's current leader, Yasaka, sent Erika to Kuoh in order to attend the meeting and to possibly start the beginnings of a peace talk between the Three Factions and the Youkai. However, her goal in doing so is currently unknown. Enda Ua Duibhne - A young adult who is the descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and as such, he has inherited Diarmuid's two spears. He lives an apathetic life in what he calls "remembrance of my ancestor who had been betrayed". Without much care for those around him, he lives so that he can wipe the world of the "filth" which calls themselves "humans". Needless to say, he has quite a large hatred for humans - even though he is one. However, his hatred does not completely extend to those who aren't "filth" in his eyes; those who follow the laws and who stand by their morals are not filth, but those who break the law and betray others, are. He has no negative feelings nor positive towards supernatural beings, such as Devils or Angels. He is an incredibly complicated individual and very contradictory as well, however, he can not be called "bad". Ormr - A young girl that Enda had encountered sometime before arriving in England. Though she appears to be a regular human child, she possesses an unknown Sacred Gear that can control water and a right eye that she is blind out of. When asked how she received such an injury, she replies that a "meanie" had done it. Ormr has a stoic personality, in which emotion is rarely shown, however, upon receiving pain, she can only be happy - she is a masochist. Rarely speaking, and when she does so, she only uses a few words, she is the epitome of quietness; she doesn't even make sounds when she walks. Godfrey - A descendant of Godfrey of Bouillon, who was one of the leaders of the First Crusade and the man who became the first ruler of Jerusalem and was known as the "Baron of the Holy Sepulchre" and the "Crusader King". This descendant is a young man in his early twenties who had lost faith in God after a tragic accident losing his wife from a Stray Devil and had left on a journey to find himself in the Kingdom of Jerusalem, where he would later learn of the Angel blood flowing through his veins, making him a human/Angel Hybrid. Surprised at this news, he would then set off back to the Vatican in order to continue following the Pope and God, as his faith was renewed, however, he would never make it back due to several bad storms and his bad sense of direction, instead, docking somewhere in northern Japan, where he would then wander around, believing himself to be back in Europe. How he did this, none could ever possibly know. Because of this, he is called the "Child of Fate", the "Most Unfortunate Man Alive", and the "Lost Child of the Faith". An expert swordsman and magic practitioner, he is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, especially when wielding his weapon-of-choice, "Deo Volente" (meaning God Willing), a Holy Sword forged by a mysterious man who possessed extraordinary talents at forging blades. He also possesses the Mid-tier Sacred Gear [Day Refraction] otherwise known as the "Shield of Bright Day", which is a sibling Sacred Gear of [Night Reflection], alternatively known as "Shield of Dark Night". Ruach ha'Kodesh '- Also known as the "Holy Spirit of the Bible", "Spiritus Sanctus", and "Pneuma", is and was the spirit sealed within the Holy Sword Excalibur, granting it great power as a blade. It was also the third wielder of the Holy "Sword" Logos, also known as the "Heavenly Wind of the Beginning". It is one-third of the Father, the God of the Bible, and the Son, Jesus Christ. It is also of note that it was what ultimately judged the Angels and either caused them to repent their sins or force them to Fall, becoming Fallen Angels and as such, it became known as "God's Judgement". However, when the blade Excalibur was forged, Ruach was sealed within the Holy Sword, causing it to disappear for years, and as such, it was the second of the Trinity to disappear, following after Jesus Christ, and followed by God of the Bible. When the blade was broken, Ruach ended up possessing a human that sported a likeness to King Arthur Pendragon, even though the child was Japanese. That child now goes by the name of "Ex", naming herself after Excalibur. 'Eden - The daughter of the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel and younger sibling of Vali Lucifer, due to Azazel adopting this generation's White Dragon Emperor. A free-spirited young girl who is described as being innocent and childish due to Azazel's babying of her. He usually remarks that she is his "Eden" in reference to the Garden of Eden dwelling within Heaven. She possesses the Sacred Gear [Lost-Space Mirage], a Mid-tier Time/Space Sacred Gear that manipulates the space of an "area" and of a "spell" or "object". When combined with her Artificial Sacred Gear, [Five-One Killer], which possesses the ability to temporarily "destroy" one of the five senses with even a small cut, it is a deadly weapon. Miriam Kimaris - The current heiress of the Kimaris Clan, a clan of Extra Demons and a former branch clan of the now-extinct Cimerius Clan, who had inherited the special ability of the Cimerius Clan, which was thought to have disappeared. A rather weird girl, who is considered creepy even by Devil standards. She is the fiancé and childhood friends with Sairaorg Bael. 'Antagonists' ?' - A mysterious red-haired man who is largely known for being the "greatest assassin" in the current era. Incredibly skilled in the bow and close-quarters-combat, he is a deadly foe to have, who has many tricks up his sleeve. His greatest skill would be in his planning, which consists of dozens of layers and backup plans hidden within backup plans. He is incredibly meticulous in his missions, to the point, that he has spent ten years hunting his current target. He possesses the Sacred Gear ['Clone Adversity], which allows him to make a perfect replica of himself to act in his stead. Kadir Ua Duibhne '- A descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and wielder of the Demon Sword Moralltach and Holy Sword Beagalltach, as well as the father of Enda Ua Duibhne, who has inherited Diarmuid's two spears, which had caused Kadir much anger. After Enda, his own son, received the spears from his father, Kadir sought to reclaim the weapons, via either threatening Enda or outright maiming or killing him. However, after sustaining a few wounds, Enda managed to escape, much to Kadir's frustration. He is the current leader of the Knights of Fianna and is known as the "Strongest Incarnation of Diarmuid" due to his sheer power and skill. He seeks to find the whereabouts of Enda and kill him, retrieving what he believes is rightfully his - the two spears of Diarmuid. '? '- TBA. '? '- TBA. '? '- TBA. '? - TBA. 'Others' Perseus II - A teen who is the descendant of Perseus, the Greek Hero who had slain Medusa, and the surrogate older brother of Perseus who carries the spirit of the Hero of Greece Perseus. In order to avoid confusion as to who is who, Perseus added the number "two" in the form of Roman numerals to his name to help differentiate them. Though he is pretty arrogant and sees himself as being better than everyone else because of this, he is actually a decent person; once you get to know him. He very much enjoys conversations with females, and will always try and flirt with them until he knows it is completely futile in trying to woo them. As long as he thinks there is even a sliver of a chance at his "conquest", as he calls it, then he will take it. He wields the famous Harpe, which takes the form of a combination of a sword and a sickle, however, by sending some mana into the weapon, it can transform into a scythe. It is a Holy weapon which nullifies any form of regeneration, even towards the immortal, and only healing through rest can be achieved after being stricken with this weapon. He was previously aligned with the Church, but would later defect and join the Khaos Brigade under the Hero Faction, where he would meet the "other Perseus and announce himself as his older brother, much to the other members' confusion. He was partnered with Jason as the "least likable" within the Hero Faction. Jason - A descendant of Jason, an ancient Greek mythological Hero and who was the leader of the Argonauts and the rightful King of Iolcos. Jason is extraordinarily arrogant and conceited, believing that he is even better than God, and is usually called a narcissistic bastard. Jason possesses the High-tier Sacred Gear, [Gold Authority], which allows him to create and manipulate gold within fifteen or so meters of him. He was previously aligned with the Grigori, but would later defect and join the Khaos Brigade under the Hero Faction. He was partnered with Perseus II as "least likable" within the Hero Faction. Lamech "T" Cain - A young adult descended from Cain of the Bible and was named after Lamech, one of his ancestors. His middle initial is believed to stand for "Tubal" since it matches the first initial of the original Lamech's son, Tubal-Cain. He is considered the greatest blacksmith of this age among humans, with his skills even possibly reaching the realm of Gods. At seeing his work, Hephaestus, the God of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of the sculpture, took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew. Lamech soaked it all up like a sponge. Lamech is an odd character. At times, he is seen as "good" but in others, he is seen as "evil". He has many conflicting morals and views, however, one thing that will never change, is his dream and his wish. To "see what is at the end of a blade". [[Euryale/Stheno|'Euryale/Stheno']] - Two seemingly young girls, daughters of the primordial sea God and Goddess, Phorcys and Ceto, who personified the terrors of the sea. The two were born as the perfect "image (idol)", the embodiment of men's longing and the ideal woman. Together with their sister Medusa, the pair could be considered to be among the most beautiful girls alive. With but a gaze, men would trample over one another to flatter and praise them. Stheno is the more vicious among the two with Euryale being more forgiving; however, the two could not be said to be possessed with a good personality, as they enjoy more inflicting pain on others than being nice. They share an exceedingly close bond with one another. Asherah - A "Mother Goddess" who is known as the "Queen of Heaven" that has been identified as the queen consort of the Sumerian God Anu and Ugaritic El, the oldest deities in their respective pantheons, as well as Yahweh, the God of the Bible. Though Asherah had such high standing with the God of the Bible, it is recorded that He had her shrines destroyed so as to maintain the purity of his worship - in other words, it would be best described in the modern tongue as that he had divorced her. She is the "Lady of the Sea" and the "Goddess of Motherhood and Fertility" who lives atop Jacob's Ladder, an entryway into Heaven, otherwise known as the "Stairway to Heaven". She possesses the perfect visage and is held as the most beautiful woman in existence during her time, however, after she began to live alone atop the ladder, while she maintains perfect beauty, she has taken on a more childish form which better suits her needs. Vivien - The Lady of the Lake, and a fairy appearing in Arthurian Legends. She was said to be an enchantress, who played a pivotal part in the Matter of Britain, in which she gave the Holy Sword Excalibur to Arthur, enchanted Merlin, raised Lancelot after his father's death, and gifted Galatine over to Gawain. A mysterious woman who is said to have control over the fortunes of others. Madeline Kimaris - The current head of the Kimaris Clan, a clan of Extra Demons and a former branch clan of the now-extinct Cimerius Clan. She is married to Revil Phenex due to sleeping with him when drunk and getting pregnant because of it. Her daughter is Miriam Kimaris, who inherited the special ability of the Cimerius Clan and the abilities of the Phenex Clan. Revil Phenex - The second son of Lord Phenex who accidentally impregnated Madeline Kimaris when she was in a drunken stupor. He was forced to marry her by his own father, in order to save the honor of the Clan. Artemis - The daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister of Apollo, and the Goddess of the hunt, forests and hills, the Moon, and archery. She is the master of Iphigenia and the girl who taught Iphi how to use a bow and survive in the wilderness. Merlin - A descendant of the original Merlin. He is the personal aide of Cao Cao and the second commander of the Hero Faction within the Khaos Brigade and a genius Magician who is said to be at the same level as Mephisto Pheles, the leader of the Grauzauberer and bearer of the Longinus [Absolute Demise], a Sacred Gear with the capability to control ice. Trivia * Erika Lucifer was meant to be a main character, but this was changed after creating Isabelle and Iphigenia. * Antagonists' names will be hidden until they are introduced in the story. ** However, due to Kadir's name being known due to being Enda's father, his name is listed. *Asherah was meant to be introduced at a much later time, however, as the awesome author that I am, I have decided to introduce her much earlier. *Lapis Morgan, the son of Ra, has been removed from the story and he has been replaced by Ormr. *Some characters in canon will not possess their Longinus. **One such character is Lavinia Reni's Absolute Demise; which is now possessed by Merlin. Category:Fanon Story Category:Deus Vult